RWBY: A Rose Fallen
by Gamers13
Summary: Ruby had a terrible past that she can't forget, She will find the people that killed her mother, and she will have her revenge but the fear of her killer remains inside her. A story that focuses on Ruby who seeks revenge, with drama, sadness, and violence. She will never be the same. I made up my mind, this story is it's own...there will be no connections to any of my other stories
1. Chapter 1: An Unforgettable Past

**I'm going to delay the crossover to bring you guys some familiar content from when I started creating stories, Red like Roses was going to be something on a bit more saddening note, this was the first draft of the story but I scrapped it since it didn't make much sense….here is a story that's it's own, no connections to any of my other stories. ****Enjoy A Rose Fallen….**

* * *

There I was, on my knees, in my room, ready for the man to pull the trigger of his colt 1911… I was only four years old at the time and the things that happened didn't make sense to me at the age, tears fell from my eyes as I sobbed, waiting for my inevitable death….Yang and my mother nowhere in sight.

It was a goon in a suit with a red tie "Say goodbye to your mommy little rose, oh wait, she's not here…oh where could she be?" he asked in a sarcastic voice.

My tears never ended as I said "I just want my mommy… where are you mommy?" I was close to the end as I heard the man pull the cock on his pistol back with a click, aimed it on my head, making me feel the cold metal on my red hair, and chuckled as he slowly pulled the trigger…but it a bullet didn't fly out…it just clicked, telling him that he's out of ammo.

"Huh?" The suited man looked at his gun with a confused look, "There's a clip of ammo in here. Is it jammed?" He asked himself and pulled out his clip with a sliding sound.

* * *

The door slammed open with my mother in her white cloak "MOMMY!" I shouted in relief.

The goon noticed my mother at the door and pulled me to have my head on the chamber of his gun, now not jammed anymore. "Move one more step and your little rose gets it!" he threatened. "Put down your weapon!"

She surrendered and slowly put down her white scythe, White Rose, onto the red and yellow tiles of my room. "There, let her go now." She demanded.

"I don't think so lady…" The goon pushed me away from him and I fell into the ground and then a shot was heard…turning around was something that I regretted doing. My mother stood there, as if the hole that went through her chest paralyzed her, then she combat rolled, grabbed her scythe and shot the man, making him fly out of the window.

My mother's white cloak slowly became a red color; she slowly fell to her knees and lied down with her back on the ground, she weakly called out for me "Ruby?"

Yang, who was six years old, barged into the room and became shocked at the scene before her "MOM!" I was already kneeling down next to my dying mother before Yang, who was also doing the same.

"Mommy, are you *sob* ok?" I asked, hoping that she's ok.

My mother, with her dyed white hair and her pale complexion, turned her head towards me and replied "Mommy's ok…I just need…to sleep." My mother and I had the same hair style except her hair was longer than mine…the back of her became soaked with blood, ruining her white hair. "Yang, my gold daughter, can you do me a favor?" she asked.

Yang's eyes had tears in them, slowly streaming out and falling on the floor in drops "Yes, what is it mom?" Yang asked softly as my mother caressed her golden locks.

"Take care of Ruby for me…find your uncle Qrow, he will let you stay with him."

"But what about you mommy?" I asked, not wanting to leave her.

"Don't worry about me…I'll always be here." She replied as she touched my heart with the tip of her finger. "You both are going to grow up as beautiful women, stay together…never leave each other behind, I…love you…make me…proud." Those were the last words before her eyes closed slowly, a smile formed on her face and the room became dead silent. The blood that poured out her chest stained my pajamas, Yang and I didn't do anything…we waited until the police arrived.

* * *

**_Present day, eleven years later…._**

It was if that day my mother died was just yesterday, I stood at a cliff that was in a snowy forest; my eyes stared at a stone grave with a red rose laying on it.

_ Summer Rose / Thus Kindly I Scatter_

Whoever were those people that barged into our home, trying to kill me, my sister, and my mother…I'm going to find them. I will avenge my mother's death; I can't leave it alone like I can just get over it.

"I'll make you proud mom." I said to the grave softly and turned around, walking away…knowing that they will pay….

* * *

**So that's how the story could've began, this is the first draft to Red like Roses, what made me want to publish this is because I wanted to do a story about Ruby's mother and how her death affected her… this is how it ended up and I decided that it was not a good idea to do. I revisited the idea a month or two later and now the draft is a story of its own…this is a completely different version of RWBY. Humor, Drama, Loss, Revenge, Sadness…like I said before…this is A Rose Fallen and I hope you will enjoy the tale.**

**Also, I tried to do my story-telling as how Max Payne narrated his story, but without some things and it modified the draft a bit…it doesn't matter, as long as you guys love the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vulnerable

**Ok, here is another chapter of the story…I actually like this story so far, even though it's just been one chapter. Here is Chapter 2….**

* * *

The next day, I woke up on my bunk bed in our dorm…when I mean by our dorm, I meant team RWBY. I was sleeping on the top bunk so I dropped into the ground and landed on my feet with a thump.

My sister Yang, noticed me walking around the room so she greeted me with a smile, "Good morning Ruby."

I couldn't sleep well last night, and I did come home late from visiting my mother's grave so my eyes were bloodshot "*yawn* Good morning Yang." I said as I stretched my arms.

"Something wrong sis?" She asked, noticing my troubled expression.

It was at least once a week here in Beacon when she will ask me if something was wrong, but I replied with a forced smile "No, I'm ok…just tired that's all."

This time, she didn't believe it "It's always like this…at least once a week, ever since we got here, you get gloomy…please tell me Ruby."

I sighed and finally told the truth "You want the truth sis? Here it is, even though it's been eleven years since mom died, I can't even leave it alone…she haunts me in my dreams, her bloodstained white cloak and her bloodstained face that forms a psychotic smile. I just can't seem to move on; I want to see her again."

Tears formed on my eyes, the truth was something that I never wanted to tell…trying to move on was difficult for me and this made it worse. She gestured me to sit next to her on her bed, I sat down and she put me in a tight embrace "Don't worry, I'm here…I know you want mom right now but she would want us to make her proud, she wants us to continue life without her. I still haven't forgotten about her, when I look at you, your hair and silver eyes remind me of her."

I just wished my mother were here with us right now…she would've been proud if she heard I went to Beacon two years before I was supposed to. My big sister made things better when things went from bad to worse, mom would be so proud of her too…she would've been proud for the both of us. Yang's embrace made me feel warm; my once cold gloomy expression became a warm one with a smile. "Thanks Yang, I'm feeling better now."

"Just remember, when you need someone to talk to…remember that you have teammates that hear your every word…well I don't know about Weiss but you get the point." I chuckled at the last part, of course the ice princess wouldn't listen, nor would she want to.

"I'll keep that in mind sis." I said to her and walked out of the dorm.

* * *

It was chilly as snow fell from the skies; I put on my black dress with my red cloak and walked out into the white pathway of the gardens of Beacon. I wanted to remember mom in my own way, everything that I had on had a resemblance to her, like my clothing, or my rose red scythe, Crescent Rose…I was her in a different way.

My eyes looked up at the falling whiteness in the sky, then I muttered "What would you do mom?" What am I doing, it's not like my mother could hear me at all…she can't. It was the middle of winter break so I decided to walk into town, my clothes turning from a pure black and red, to white and red as I walked through the emptiness of winter.

* * *

Memories passed by in my head, opening gifts on Christmas, me throwing snowballs at my mother and Yang, just thinking about this made my once joyful expression to a sad one. I walked into an alleyway to get to my destination, which was the park, a bit faster. As I walked through silently, I heard a voice of a male "Well if it ain't the little girl that lived."

My instincts kicked in and I pulled out Crescent Rose in its scythe mode "Who's there?" I asked in a fierce voice. Something made me shiver as I heard a click that came from a gun, the same gun that killed my mother…the same one that by luck I was spared. I let my guard down for some unknown reason, and then in the blink of an eye, I was on the ground…Crescent Rose slides away from me due to the slippery ice on the concrete flooring. I turned around and looked up to see a man from the past…one of those…fucking goons. My eyes widened at him, I sat up, frozen in fear…my nightmare was coming for me.

"Don't you remember me little rose, the one that decided to let my men kill you and your family?" He asked in an evil voice. I didn't respond, my weapon was too far away from me to even go for, my only sign of confidence was gone…I was vulnerable. "Well, I guess I'm here now, to finish what I started years ago…sorry about this." He began to chuckle menacingly, then he started walking to me…I scooted back in fear until I hit the back of a wall…a dead end.

Tears began uncontrollably coming out of my eyes, as if I had enough crying already. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted. Shouldn't I be the one giving fear to him…now here we both are and he's the one that's going to kill me while I cowered in fear.

"I thought you were grown up already Ruby. That's your name isn't it?" My head was down so I wasn't looking at my worst fear; he put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. "So scared aren't you? I'm going to break you in every way girl." He slid his gun through my cheeks, then he began to smack me with his gun, the metal making it worse. I couldn't do anything but whimper as the metal forcefully hits me into the brick wall of the alley, there was a turn I could've done to make my escape but he trapped me in a corner before I had the chance. My screams echoed, my face was bruised, my vision disorientated by the hits…he was killing me slowly.

He moved to the rest of my body, making wounds and cuts with his small pocket knife, I have never been this vulnerable in my life…where's Yang? Will she even find me in time? Right on cue, I heard familiar voices calling out for me "Ruby?! Where are you?!"

"Goddamn it, looks like I'm going to have to finish this some other time…I'll see you soon." Then in an instant, the man was gone.

I curled up on the cold, snowy ground as Weiss and Blake ran towards me "Oh my god Ruby, what happened to you?!" They both asked in horror.

It was as if I was back in the same horror of nightmares, I whimpered but said softly and weakly "I just want mommy." Then, I closed my eyes…he's back…back to finish me and he will not stop until I'm on the ground…lifeless….

* * *

**So you guys know what happened, Ruby's past came back to finish her off until Weiss and Blake, by some chance, saved her life before the man could kill her. And if you guys are going to ask, no, she was not getting raped…no way am I going to do sexual themes in a story unless I need to express dark themes in a way or if it's completely necessary.**

**That was the chapter; tell me what you guys think by submitting a review. Well, I'm done for tonight on story-telling, gotta do my homework now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Go

**Hey guys, I'm out of school, it's Friday, and now I have a week off from school. Now I have a lot of time to deliver some content to you, the reader, without a further ado, here is Chapter 3….**

* * *

Cuts and bruises were marked all over my body, blood dripping from my arms and legs…making a blood trail as Weiss carried me, with Blake behind her to the nearest hospital.

Weiss made sure I was still alive by trying to talk to me, saying that everything will be ok, my eyes were closed, my breath becoming shallow, I murmured softly "I feel so cold…so cold."

This only made my friends run faster, "Your going to be alright Ruby…you'll be ok." Weiss said.

"I feel…so lonely…so tired…Weiss?" I called to.

"Yeah Ruby?"

"Can you make me warm…I'm so cold right now?"

"O-ok." I felt Weiss press up against me, transferring her warmth to me…for some reason, I thought she would say no but here she is, pressing my cold body to her chest.

"Thank you…so much Weiss." I whispered softly.

Instead of just trying to make sure I'm alive, she whispered to me "Get some rest, we'll get you help."

I replied "Ok." I began to drift into a deep slumber…a good one for a change, I'm glad Weiss made me warm…it makes me know that she cares.

* * *

**Weiss **

The red-haired little girl fell asleep in my arms…I didn't know that Ruby goes through so much pain, what happened to her to have these wounds?

Blake and I made it to the general hospital but something caught us off guard, as we ran through the doors, there were sick and injured everywhere…probably from the blizzard that brewed up during the day. We ran to a group of doctors and shouted to them "She needs help NOW!"

They immediately stopped us and replied "There are a lot of injured people here, were understaff so we can't help you right now for a while."

"How long do we have to wait?!" I shouted to them in angst, Ruby's our team leader and a great friend…don't they care about a girl that needs saving?!

"An hour…that's how long it will take." One of the nurses said as she calculated on her tablet.

"She doesn't have that much time!"

"Well Miss…Schnee, that's your name right?" One of the doctors asked. I nodded in agreement and he continued "I'm sorry Miss Schnee but like we said, were currently understaffed and there is too many patients that need healing."

I became infuriated by his response and shouted to the groups faces "YOU SELFISH BASTARDS!"

Blake tapped my shoulder, I turned around and she suggested "We can head for the infirmary in Beacon, I'm sure they can help." I nodded and we took off through the doors and ran through the streets of town quickly…our friend's life is in our hands and I don't want to throw it away.

* * *

Blake and I ran through the doors of the infirmary at Beacon, instead of the response that was given to us at the Vale General Hospital, the doctors and nurses there brought a stretcher and I placed Ruby on there. "We'll take care of her from here Miss Schnee." A young doctor with light brown hair said and moved the stretcher along with the other doctors to the O.R.

"There's nothing more we can do Weiss, let's go tell Yang what happened." Blake said, she's right; I can't do anything except wait now.

I told the black-haired girl "You go tell her, I'll wait here just in case something happens." The girl didn't question my actions but she nodded and went out of the doors. Ruby needs some company right now, I don't want her to wake up with no one by her side…I want to be there for her when her older sister can't show up. My childhood was loved ones dying, right in my eyes…I don't want to see someone that is a friend, die in front of me again. Never again will I see that. I sat in the waiting room, restless…afraid to sleep because I feel like if I do, then I'll lose her, Ruby's a person that would want you to be happy when you see her. She gave me that feeling, despite her childish behavior, and I want to keep that.

Two hours after 12 AM, I dozed off, wondering if Ruby will pull through this….

* * *

**That's the chapter, I'll release another one later during the night since I still have a lot of time left before I go to sleep at 12 AM…take care and I will see you guys soon.**

** If you have questions, PM me or leave a review and I'll get to you as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4: Involved

**Sorry if the last chapter was short, I ran out of words on that chapter so I published it as it was, it's better that way or I could've just messed up the moment in the story. Here is Chapter 4 from Weiss's Perspective….**

* * *

I woke up immediately since I heard the door opening to the waiting room. My eyes adjusted themselves enough to see that it was the same, brown-haired doctor from a few hours ago. The sun was coming up as I looked outside the window…I slept for a long time.

That doesn't matter right now, what matters is my partner "Is Ruby going to be ok?" I asked with a little bit of hope in my voice.

He gave me a smile and replied "I came in here an hour ago and you were asleep so I waited until now, she's going to be ok…they were severe but not too severe, it'll take a while since the cuts were deep and long to let her walk out of here."

"How long does she have to stay?" I asked.

"At least a few days, almost a week…longer if she re-opens her wounds on accident."

"I see…can I see her now?"

"Ruby's at the second floor, first door on your right, best if you go and greet her with a smile." He said, trying to encourage me.

"Ok, thank you." I gave him a smile, then I ran out of the waiting room with relief and excitement _thank god she's ok_ I thought. Forget taking the elevators, they'll slow me down…I want to see my partner as quick as I can.

I got to Ruby's room in less than a second as I went up the stairs; I knocked three times softly and opened the door slowly, thinking that she was sleeping. My thoughts were wrong, Ruby sat up on her bed, looking out the window, not even bothering to see who entered her room. I greeted her "Hey Ruby, it's Weiss…I came by to see how your doing."

Ruby didn't move, her face still looking outside but she said "Yesterday was a nightmare."

I didn't want to keep what I wanted to ask in my mind anymore so I spilled it to her "What happened to you yesterday Ruby?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

"Please Ruby, tell me…I don't want to see you sad any-"Before I can finish my sentence, Ruby turned her head around and her eyes widened in horror. "What's wrong Ruby?"

She began trembling, this is not good, I put my hand on Myrtenaster and turned around slowly. As soon as I did, I saw a figure at the door, looking at Ruby and I with psychotic eyes. "It's him…he was there yesterday."

"Hello Ruby." He said in a dark voice, it made me feel cold.

Out of instinct, I pulled out Myrtenaster and threatened him "Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you, she and I have some unfinished business to attend to?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ruby screamed and began to breath heavily, is she scared of him?

The suited man took one step forward but I blocked his path, "Your not getting to her." I said in a cold voice.

"Do you wish to be involved in this matter too Weiss Schnee?" He asked bitterly. How did he know me? Oh wait, I forgot that I'm the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, of course he would know.

I kept my stance "I don't care if I get involved, you won't take her away from me, she's the first friend I ever had!"

"So be it Miss Schnee…I will see you soon, and when I finish one of you, then the other will be next and it will be slower and more painful than you'll ever imagine." Then just like that, he disappeared, leaving a cloud of black in his place.

I turned around towards Ruby and she was trembling, breathing heavily with tears in her eyes, and her eyes were wide with fear. "Ruby, it's ok…he's not going to hurt you."

* * *

"Why…did you do it?" Ruby asked sorrowfully.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Why did you have to make yourself involved…he's going to try to kill you now." Ruby said.

"I don't care, I just want my partner to be safe…I don't want anything to hurt you."

"Weiss…."

"You are someone that's close to me, please don't do this alone, even if I do get hurt…I won't run away from your problems."

"Thank you." At this rate, Ruby calmed down and settled herself comfortably on her hospital bed.

I didn't ask her yet "So who was he?" I asked, curious on who the mysterious man was.

Ruby explained "He was someone that my mother knew in the past, he tried to kill us one night but my mother saved Yang and I…how I lived was because she killed a goon that held me hostage, but she got shot and then she died right before my eyes. I still remember the night. The leader, who was the one that was in the alleyway yesterday, is named Luke."

Ruby's past made me fill with dread, it was a saddening story "I can see why you don't want me to get involved." I said after a moment of silence.

"Yes…but your now a target so I can't stop you now. Just promise me one thing Weiss?"

"What is it Ruby?" I asked.

"Don't get killed because of me…it's my fault that this happened already and don't tell the others unless it is absolutely necessary to."

Why won't she just say it to the others, but she might not want Yang to get hurt at all so I nodded in agreement. "I promise."

"Thank you…this makes me feel a whole lot better. Can you please stay with me for the day? I don't want to be here alone right now."

I agreed "Ok." For some reason, I feel like Ruby and I are more than just friends, I felt something hit my head and I turned around to see a note on the ground.

* * *

I picked it up and read it, making sure that Ruby didn't notice the paper.

_Don't you dare date her right now, that's going to change the timeline!" –Gamers13_

* * *

Someone's playing tricks on me again but I put the demand in mind since it said that it will change the timeline. I sat down next to Ruby and watched her sleep, nothing will make me leave her side today…and I will make sure that she doesn't get hurt when I'm around.

* * *

**Yeah, so I did have to mention myself in there since my writing mode made me almost make Weiss kiss Ruby, which isn't supposed to happen until later on in this story and one part in Death From Above. If you guys see those warnings, just think of it as me playing tricks on the characters. Sorry that I did not release this a few hours after making Chapter 3, I lost track of time that night and I had to go to sleep already and I watched Catching Fire today, which was in my opinion, AWESOME, so I'll make sure I make another chapter today at 5 or 9 PM.**

**(UPDATE FOR CHAPTER 5) I'm sorry but i'm just out of words for the chapter so i'm going to have to publish it tomorrow. I'm sorry guys but I suddenly just ran out of words. I'll try my best to make the story awesome but I can't publish everyday for that to happen. :(**


	5. Chapter 5: I Won't Leave You Alone

**Here is Chapter 5 of A Rose Fallen. Some people think it sucks that there won't be romance but I'll do my best to make sure I make you guys cry from the emotion that I will implement in this story. Enough wasting time, here is the new chapter….Also, I hope the team won't screw up the timeline…that'll get me in enough trouble to make me explode. Actually, there is going to be some romance but not enough to pretty much screw up all of my stories, just to let you all know….**

* * *

** Ruby **

I woke up when the clock struck 5 PM, did I really need that much sleep? Just as Weiss agreed, she was sitting there, reading a book out of boredom until she noticed I was awake.

"Yang was here but she said she'll come back later since you were sleeping." Weiss said.

"Ok, how long did I sleep for?" I asked, curious on how tired I was.

"For about seven hours." She answered.

"What were you doing when I was sleeping?"

Weiss stopped reading for a second and became nervous, "U-um, I-I just…read this book, yeah…I read this book while you were sleeping." She stuttered out.

* * *

That is strange for the ice princess but I discarded whatever I was thinking "O-ok." I can move around a lot more than a while ago since my wounds were almost completely healed. For some reason, Weiss makes me feel nervous…it's as if she was acting motherly since I was here in the infirmary. "Did you tell Yang what happened?" I asked, thinking that Weiss broke my promise and told everyone.

"No Ruby…we promised right?"

"Thank you; I don't want my sister, especially her, to know that the person who tried to kill us is back."

She was hesitant for some reason, and then she asked me "Why don't you want her to know…she's your sister, she has the right to know?"

It was a very emotional question since it's about Yang…why wouldn't I just tell her what happened? Is it because I'm afraid of losing her? Maybe that's the reason and I didn't even know it. I told Weiss the truth "I don't want her to get hurt, I don't want her to die either…it'll be too painful for me to see her here or in a coffin." Weiss was shocked at my choice of words; I can already imagine Yang just being on a stretcher with blood all over her body…a huge gash on her chest from the killer, showing a bit of her organs and being strolled into the O.R.

"Why would you t-think that Ruby?"

"Because I know what he'll do to us, he's a murderer, he killed countless amounts of people and he's yet to be apprehended. He likes the blood of his victims on himself…Luke was a mental patient and then he became like Roman Torchwick. A person that wants to create a new world…one gruesome murder at a time, I'm next and you will be too." It was a saddening truth but I don't think there would be any way to prevent both of our deaths.

Before I can explain more, Weiss and I looked at the door since there were sounds of people…no, more like news anchors and journalists. "Did they find out?" Weiss asked, curious about the noise.

"I think they found out that the person who attempted to murder me was Luke alright." I said, annoyed that I'm going to have people come in and ask stupid questions.

Then, Weiss went for the door in angst….

* * *

**Weiss **

I knew what was going to happen if I just let the interviewers and journalists walk in. It's happened to me so many times and the only thing those people cared about were just finding a story they can get their hands on and not the victims…they're not getting one this time.

My hands went straight for the door handle, then I pulled it back with force, making it open with ease. They tried to pour in but I stopped them with my hand which made them immediately back off. "YOU WILL NOT COME IN MISS ROSE'S ROOM!" I shouted to them in angst and then their chatter died down. "I don't think any of you all share any concern for what has happened to an innocent girl! The only things you all care about are just stories that can get you paid in the morning! She looked dead to me, I thought I lost her…a friend that I cared about even through hard times! Then you all decide to come here like it's just running through fields of flowers! You people make me sick…you selfish beings. GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BLOW YOU UP WITH DUST!"

At that last moment, I pulled out Myrtenaster and began to make a glyph, signaling them that I was not kidding. The camera crews and reporters ran down the stairs instead of the elevators, when they all left, I stopped and went back into the room where I saw a shocked Ruby on her bed.

* * *

"You did that for me?" She asked in fear with a bit of awe.

I nod, then said "I didn't want you to get bombarded by questions that would be too personal and plus, they wouldn't care at all about what happened…they just wanted a story. Something like this happened to me too, remember the time I snapped at Blake and told her why I disliked the faunus?"

She nodded but put on a frown, it was something that was a bit saddening to bring up now "I remember. Did they try to get stories from you and your father?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, they kept pressuring me to tell them the answers they wanted and all they did was just made me become surrounded with people that thought I was vulnerable at school. Everyone took advantage of me, emotionally and physically. Every day, someone would pull me when I walked around the hallways and do horrible things to me. They would make fun of me and do things that I wished to go away from my mind. Can I show you something?"

"What is it you want to show me Weiss?" I turned around and took off my jacket and shirt (she's not nude; she still has her bra on you fiends –Gamers13), showing my pale-white back…I heard Ruby gasp in horror at what it looked like. Scars were easily noticeable on it, bruises and marks right beside them…it was not something that would be seen from me. "Oh my god…what happened to you Weiss?" Ruby asked in horror…I did not answer.

Ruby slid her fingers on the scars which made me whimper…I can still feel the pain after all of these years. "That's why I act cold to everyone, I never want anyone to hurt me or take advantage again." I said softly. "You opened up to me though despite my bitterness…you are the first person that's my friend." Tears began to fall from my eyes, sobs quietly coming out. Then…I felt warmth against my ice cold body, it was Ruby, putting me in an embrace.

I didn't try to free myself from her, I stood there, crying…Ruby comforting me, now it was her that was acting like a mother but I didn't mind. "I won't leave you alone Weiss." Ruby whispered into my ear. I knew that she won't leave me like everyone else…she was like family to me….

* * *

**That was one saddening chapter, I almost cried but I didn't since my brother was in the room on his ipad and I didn't want him to hear my sobs. **

**I'm thankful I took my time on this chapter, it wouldn't have been this way if it weren't for thinking and other fan fic stories that came into mind that I read. Thank you for reading my story…I wouldn't be as happy as I am without you guys and someone else that I know. :')**

**I may have went a little overboard with the Ruby and Weiss moment at the end but I don't care...that was an seriously emotional part of a story that I have ever made.**


	6. Chapter 6: Just Isn't Right

**(UPDATE) I edited part of this chapter because it was way too OC on a part of this and it was just stupid of me to do that so here is the re-written chapter. I'm so fucking sorry for the people that actually criticized me on that…my fault completely and I won't do that again…it was just one fucking stupid idea. Here is Chapter 6, also I did not change the AN that is below this so you know...**

* * *

**Ok, so you may know already that this story takes place after the first season of RWBY since Weiss asked Ruby if she remembered the time Blake and her were fighting. Also, I realized it soon but I have a comparable moment to Stockholm Syndrome by BlackenedHearts, the comparison is the last 4 paragraphs of my last chapter to one part in the story but I forgot where. Ok, enough commentating, here is Chapter 6….**

**Wait, now that I think about it…this story shouldn't be a prequel to Red like Roses. For some reason, it just feels limited because of that and this story is going to be strained a lot if I continue it as it is…ok, I made up my mind, everyone…please think of this as a separate story, no connections to any other of my stories. This is one of a kind….**

* * *

**Ruby **

I didn't let go of Weiss at all…I didn't want her to leave me at all, she was the only person that I think would understand my troubles and sadness. She didn't put back on her clothing but just lied down on the bed with me; making me transfer my warmth to her cold body…she wasn't perfect either. No, that doesn't sound right…she had more of a troubling past than I did, I just lost my mother, but Weiss had to suffer for years because of what happened to her family and anything else that made her life bright. She was beaten down until she cried and people took advantage of her because of her status or her body.

We both had a darkening tale, and it makes us close to similar…we both needed support; we didn't want the same thing to happen again. It was all too suffering for the both of us. We stayed in an embrace on the bed for hours until it was nighttime…I guess Yang wanted to wait until tomorrow to see me, "Ruby?" Weiss called out softly, sounding tired and happy.

I was getting tired too so I responded to her softly also "Yes Weiss?"

"Are we going to be ok? Will we make it through this?"

She looked at me, her eyes beginning to close softly, I didn't want to remind her of what I said of our deaths "Were going to be ok Weiss…we'll be ok."

"You have beautiful eyes…beautiful silver eyes."

"We should get some rest…shouldn't you be going back to our team dorm?" I asked and looked at the time, she should be getting back.

"I'll just sleep here…I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

I caressed Weiss's snow-white hair while she did the same to my red and black hair. "Ok…goodnight Weiss."

"Goodnight Ruby."

"Sweet dreams." I began to close my eyes, then I heard nothing, no violence, no fear, no tears, or even pain, it was a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I jolt awake as heard someone familiar yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

It was Yang and she was pissed, she did not expect me and Weiss to um…be cuddling and asleep in bed. I tried to calm Yang down as I sat up "Yang I can explain."

"Oh I hope you can give me an explanation, why are you and Weiss sleeping together?" She asked in angst.

Wait a minute! Is Yang restricting me to even love someone, this time…I just have to say it straight out. "Are you seriously restricting me from loving someone Yang?! Can I tell you something before you go ape shit again?!" I snapped. Yang stayed quiet but kept her anger was still showing "Do you know how much Weiss understands me more than anyone here in this school, including you? No, you wouldn't but after she stayed here with me…I realized that she truly cares and understands me in a way! Weiss had a past far crueler than mine! No one cared for her…including her father but I opened up to her and I got to know the real Weiss!"

Yang at this rate looked at me with eyes of death…does she really want me to be with someone else? Weiss was clothed which was lucky since I think Yang would've freaked out worse than this but she stood up and snapped at my angry sister "I care for her Yang and I'm starting to think that it's more than caring, I wouldn't care if my blood drops onto the ground to make sure that your little sister stays safe and knows that she is loved and understood!"

"Shut up! Your not a part of this!" Yang shouted to her.

"I am a part of this now! I love Ruby and you can't separate us, we've been through too much pain! Did you forget what happened to her!? She was tortured in an alleyway by the same person that tried to kill both of you years back!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" This made Weiss back away a bit from Yang.

* * *

"Don't you tell her to shut up Yang!"

"She doesn't deserve you Ruby! Weiss is cold and bitter and you still love her!?" She asked, pointing out some things that only she knew but weren't true in my own eyes.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT WEISS AND I HAVE BEEN SAYING SIS?!" Yang noticed my anger was already beginning to rival hers which she thinks isn't a good sign and began to calm down "I've been through too much, I didn't want to tell you but the leader that sent those goons to kill us when we were little came back and tortured me. No one was there to help me and I had to go through the pain as he chuckled psychotically. Luke is back and he's going to try to finish the job…I'm scared…so scared about what will happen if I make you all involved." After telling her what happened, Yang's eyes became lilac, her anger turned into shame.

My eyes began to have tears coming out so I buried my face into Yang's chest, her hand lightly caressed my hair as she began to start doing her shushing like mom would do "Shh, we'll find a way out of this Ruby. It's going to be ok…mom would want that."

When she said mom, my sobs became worse…I need to stop crying…I need to get over mom's death and try to make it out of this situation she didn't finish. This isn't right, I found someone that I love and I might die because of my past…it just isn't right….

* * *

**I am a really shitty person; I am thinking right now that I'm going to get so much hate for making the two sisters, Ruby and Yang, fight. I did say there was going to be drama, sadness, and violence so there is a combination of the first two in this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: One Great Return

**Ok, here is Chapter 7. I won't being doing any beginning AN's for a while (I'll still do the AN at the end) so I just immediately get started on my story…I want to try to make the chapters longer for everyone….**

* * *

It was time for me to get out of the infirmary after a couple of days of hospitality and for one thing, I'm happy that I'm out of there…it was getting lonely and I was afraid of being alone. I got out of the infirmary with my sister and Weiss at my sides while Blake was next to Yang.

"I don't know how were going to get out of this situation." Yang said as we walked through the gardens of Beacon, it was true so I didn't get surprised or shock by her statement.

"But there has to be a way, we just have to find it and fast before Luke does kill one of us." I replied and looked at Yang for a few seconds, then at Weiss. There has to be a way that we didn't think of yet, I just want to find it before I lose Yang or Weiss…I don't care how. My tears were dried up, after years of crying for my mom, I had no more to shed for her. Snow falls, white hitting the floor and leaves, turning them into a pale white, winter still lurks around until spring finally comes.

"Can I ask you something Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Something about me?" I asked to her.

She nod in agreement "Yes, did you want to be a huntress because of your mother?"

That was something that Weiss was curious about ever since I told her my past, me and my mom. "Part of it, the first night here at Beacon, I told Blake that I wanted to fight for what was right and protect people who couldn't protect themselves…and there was another thing. I want to make sure no one has to go through what happened to me."

Weiss's expression did not change as I explained what changed after my mother's death, she listened to every word I said and then I realized we were back at our dorm, the Team RWBY dorm. "Well were home…who has the keys?" Yang asked.

She looked at me first "Why are you looking at me? I was at the infirmary for the past week."

Then Yang turned her head to Blake "Um…I think I forgot to bring them with me."

This was turning out to be one great return so far "So are you guys telling me that were locked out of our own room?"

"Um, yeah sis…something like that." Yang replied.

So I have to do something that I wish to never do again after last time since it was kind of a bad result after doing that…I'm going to have to go on the roof, jump off, then use the recoil of Crescent Rose to smash through our dorm window…hopefully the right one at least. Last time I did that, I smashed through the window where Velvet Scarlatina, the rabbit faunus, lived and it was pretty awkward.

Yang noticed my look and she asked coincidentally "Your going to jump off the roof again are you?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and replied to her "I'll be back soon Yang and hopefully I will get it right this time." I vanish, leaving rose petals behind.

* * *

It was pretty chilly tonight, and the air that's going to rush to my face on my descent will make it worse. I stood a couple a feet away from the edge of the roof, preparing to run and jump…I needed distance since the recoil is massive and if I'm close to my window when I fire, then I'll just smash through and probably hit the door with too much force.

I was nervous so I tried to calm myself down by talking aloud "Ok Ruby, you did this before…but you have to do it again. It's easy, just count to three, then run and jump, then count to five and you'll be home." To someone that isn't from my team, they would say this is stupid, but to Team RWBY, it's improvising. "*sigh* What am I doing…one…two…three!" My body began to move, then I launched from the roof, descending at an increasing speed. "Count Ruby!" In my mind, I counted to five, then I closed my eyes and fired a bullet from Crescent Rose…then my descending stopped and I flew to the once smooth, glass window. The impact was hard and it became worse as my back went through and hit the walls of our dorm, or it hopefully was our team dorm.

I slowly opened my eyes and I realized that I did it right. The first thing that made me think it was right was by the bunk beds…that was pretty much the first thing that Weiss, Blake, Yang, and I did when we woke up to start our first day at Beacon as a team. "Phew, thought I was going to land in Velvet's dorm again."

Knocks were heard outside the door, then a familiar voice "Ruby? Is that you?"

It was Weiss, "Coming!" I shouted and opened the door to see Luke the killer. I jumped back and fell on my ass, I wiped my eyes with the palms of my hand and I realized it was a hallucination since it was my friends that were at the door.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Yang asked.

I didn't want to tell them that I thought I saw him, not at all "Yeah, it was nothing…nothing at all."

"Ok, well what should we do leader?"

We were already going back to what we do when there were no classes?! I don't know what to do since I was on a hospital bed. "Why don't you guys choose?" I suggested.

Weiss was the first to suggest something "Why don't we go to the practice rooms, I heard they just opened up the simulations in there?" Oh yeah, the simulations that were supposed to train the first-years how to fight certain types of Grimm. I heard that the technical engineers that worked on it were going to put different things into it than just monsters when it was ready but I don't know what they were.

Plus, I want to start getting better at wielding a scythe than my Uncle Qrow. "Sure Weiss, should we get going then since it is the afternoon?" I asked her, thinking that she would need to get ready but she nod in agreement like she didn't need time. I guess it's time to practice…finally.

* * *

**So that was the end of the chapter, I am interested to this story a lot. I don't know if I just did it but I think I may have made a reference to Divergent since they do have simulations and stuff in it but the simulations I'm talking about are like VR where they are actually fighting. You'll know what I mean in the next chapter, it'll be confusing to talk about it here….**


	8. Chapter 8: She Didn't Deserve This

**Today's my birthday! Please take the time to send me a PM or a review to say happy birthday. I'll give you guys a gift of a chapter tonight since you guys seriously deserve it…I might publish another chapter today or I'll just publish one for my crossover of The Last of Us and RWBY….**

* * *

** Ruby **

Our team, Team JNPR, and Team CRDL were standing outside of three glass rooms; one will be for each team. Professor Ozpin stands in front of us to tell us how to use the simulation.

He cleared his throat and began instructing "You are all here to practice your strengths and mental strengths. One of each team member will go into the glass rooms…we have tried to use the simulation with a whole team but it became very slow due to too much data, you are the very first teams to try it out. The team members that will be spectating outside will be in charge of selecting the options that are shown on the control panels, this is where you will be able to practice strength and mental strength. You can choose to fight Grimm and Humans, or one of the two and there is an option to fight your fears…the last option is what I meant by practicing your mental strength. There are rules to follow, failure to do so may make you end up injured, even if this is a VR simulation, the enemies can still hurt you and make you bleed, that's why your team members need to pay attention to make sure you don't die. Also, do not try to do all three of the choices or else you will overload the data and you may end up blowing up everyone in this room. That is all, you may start."

* * *

We all separated from the crowd we made and my team went over to the glass room on the very left while Team CRDL went to the middle room and Team JNPR went to the room on the right. "Ok team…who wants to try this thing out first?" I asked. No one volunteered but I made sure by waiting a few more seconds. "*sigh* Fine, I'll be first then."

Yang grabbed my arm which stopped me and she asked me "Are you sure Ruby, I want to know if your going to be ok with this?"

I replied to her "I'll be fine Yang, just send out different types of Grimm and nothing else."

"Ok…I'll just make sure I keep an eye out so that Cardin won't do anything."

"Thank you sis." After that, I walked into the glass room, the door closed behind me, and I waited until a beowolf came out of nowhere. "Alright, let's see what I can do with Crescent Rose." My scythe forms and I prepare myself to fight.

* * *

**Yang**

I stood close to the glass, watching my red-haired sister tear the beowolf to pieces with her scythe. She's just growing up so fast…I turned my attention to Weiss who was watching her the same way as me; I didn't know Ruby loved someone like Weiss but I can't object to that.

"So Weiss…" She turned and looked at me, waiting for me to ask her a question "What made you like Ruby?"

Weiss blushed a bit, she replied "She was the first person that understood me perfectly, plus she is so joyful and caring…I had a pretty terrible past from what I said to Blake that one night but she listened, she didn't like me because of my status or anything else, she liked me because of how she knew me."

"Aw, that sounds so cute."

"Please, b-be quiet Yang." Weiss stuttered out and her redness became darker and more noticeable.

"Ok, let's just watch Ruby practice." I turned my attention back to Ruby who already took out five beowolves all at once with no problem, "That's awesome Ruby!" I shouted. She gave me a grin and cut off another beowolf's head. "Ok, now your just showing off sis!" I laughed, it's great to have some fun…feels like you can just smile and not look back. This was not the case as I turned around and saw Cardin changing the setting of the simulation to fear. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CARDIN!?" I yelled and this only made him speed up and he broke the control panel…now it's stuck on fear.

* * *

Weiss noticed what was going on and instantly became agitated, I knew this because she froze him on the spot, literally. "Can we turn it off?" She asked, looking at the panel.

"No, we can't…we gotta get her out of there before-" Before I could finish, I heard screams and they were from my little sister. "Ruby!?" I called out. My eyes went back to the glass room where she was held in, it was him…no, this can't be happening. I ran up and banged on the glass with my fists shouting to her "RUBY!"

I couldn't do anything but watch as the killer got closer to Ruby, she was paralyzed in fear, then she didn't try to fight him…she just fell down and pushed herself away from him while shouting "GET AWAY, I DIDN'T WANT THIS! YANG!? WEISS?! MAKE IT STOP!"

I kept banging on the window, "LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS!" This wall was blocking me and it's making me able to do nothing for Ruby. Please, I don't want her to die here…not here.

Weiss was on her knees while trying to find a way through the window; tears began to form on her eyes "Ruby! No! Get away from her! Don't kill her" She shouted but I knew that it won't do anything.

I activated my aura, the glass explodes and the man is gone…it was just Ruby in a corner, scared to death and paralyzed with fear. I ran to her and put her in a tight embrace, caressing her hair and repeatedly saying "It's over Ruby…it's over." I looked over at Cardin and his cocky stare became a look of fear…he's going to pay for this, he almost killed my sister and almost lost someone Weiss loved.

Ruby was trembling…she's too young for this. She didn't deserve any of the fear that's been given to her. "Yang? Why does this happen to me?" She asked.

"I don't know why Ruby…it just doesn't seem fair. Get some rest."

"Can you recite that poem you told me before…it just makes me feel better for some reason right now even if the beginning is saddening to hear?"

"Ok little sis."

* * *

_It feels fake_

_looking through darkness...broken wings on me_

_not able to fly upwards to the light_

_it feels painful_

_to see everyone I know go up without me_

_It feels lonely_

_I hope for the chance to climb up or fly towards my goal_

_Don't be afraid_

_You'll be guided towards that light you yearn for_

_Broken wings won't hold you down _

_You'll take flight soon_

_You'll be lifted up_

_And you will be there with everyone you know_

_Darkness will no longer infect you_

_You are the light now_

_Nothing will hurt you ever again_

* * *

I looked back at Ruby who had a smile and was sleeping peacefully. I whispered to her quietly "Goodnight Ruby. Sweet dreams." Then I got up with her in my hands, and carried her back to our dorm.

* * *

**Ok, I actually made up that poem above. It was the first one I ever made so tell me if it sounds good or it sucks but cut me some slack since it is my first poem.**

**Please a review for me to see because I would really like your opinion on the story and how it is in your opinion. **

**I'm turning 14 today! Hooray, I like to remind you guys to take the time to PM me or put it in a review to say happy birthday. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Just Like Us

**Weiss **

It was too painful to watch. I couldn't do anything…those moments when Ruby was about to be killed before me was saddening, it made me think that she was going to die because of me. I walked alongside Yang as she walked through the hallways of Beacon with Ruby sleeping in her hands.

After walking for a while in silence, Yang spoke up "Can you promise me something Weiss?" She asked.

I turned my head to face her "What is it Yang?" I replied, curious to know what she asks of me.

"When I'm not around to comfort or support my little sister…can you be there for her?"

My eyes widened in shock "Your not going to do something that's going to kill you Yang?"  
"No, it's just that Ruby loves you and you told me that you love her back…I don't want to force you to get away from my sister, I'm happy for both of you but please be there for her when she needs someone?"

"I will Yang, I promise."

We got back to our dorm and I noticed that Blake was behind us, she said "I saw what happened…I told Professor Ozpin what happened and he said that he will give you three a few days off to recover from that traumatic ordeal. He will also deal with Cardin and his team."

I hugged her "Thank you so much Blake. Ruby would've thanked you too."

"I know Weiss; I just didn't want Cardin to get away with he put you and Yang through, especially Yang." Blake stared at Yang who was putting Ruby in bed.

"I don't know how to repay you-"

She interrupted me before I can finish "Don't, it's alright, were friends right?"

I don't know if Blake thinks I still don't trust her after finding out that she was a faunus, well…she will know now that were friends "We are Blake, let's hope we won't lose each other."

* * *

Yang sat down on the ground next to us and said through gritted teeth "I just wish I can blast Cardin out the window right now."

I put a hand on her left shoulder and agree with her "I would too Yang, but let's just let Professor Ozpin deal with him. He knows because Blake told him."

Yang stared at Blake for a few seconds and then she hugged her, tears coming out of her eyes…whenever the blonde cries, it's hard to watch. "Thank you so much Blake."

Blake hugged her back and replied "I don't want you to go through something like that again."

"Can I talk to you in private Blake?"

"Um…ok."

Yang looked at me and said "Can you watch Ruby for me?"

I nod in approval and replied "Go talk to her, I'll be waiting for you both." She smiled and left with Blake by her side. I walked over to Ruby's bed and her silver eyes slowly opened.

"Weiss, is that you?" she asked.

I sat down and caressed her red and black hair "Yeah Ruby, it's me."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

I think it would be a good time to ask and see if she's ok "How are you feeling Ruby?"

She had a normal expression as she explained "I don't know really, I feel a bit sluggish like I slept late, worn out because I fought so many beowolves at once. Oh yeah and also scared to death because of what I just saw, I'm just too tired to even show my fear Weiss but I'm thankful that you're here."

This agitated me a bit too much "Your too tired to even be scared of almost getting killed!? You dolt! Did you even realize what I had to see!? I was scared; I couldn't do anything but watched as you were getting cornered by your worst fear and hope that he wouldn't hurt you!"

I think I made Ruby realize what happened by the look in her eyes, they showed shame and sorrow "I'm sorry to worry you Weiss, but who was the one that decided it was funny to change the simulation to make me face my fear?!"

"It was Cardin who changed it and he was the one that almost got you killed!"

"Oh, I expected that asshole to do something but I wasn't expecting him to do that."

I sighed "Well, at least your alright. That's all that matters to me."

Ruby looked around the room as if she were looking for the others "Where's everyone else?" She asked.

I messed with her hair and replied "Yang wanted to talk to Blake privately so they walked out of the room…Blake cares deeply for your sister."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, Blake likes to be by her a lot, she looks at her like she's someone the faunus can trust, I can say the same for Yang also."

"So Yang likes Blake…I'm happy for them then."

This made me raise an eyebrow "Your not angry about that, her dating a faunus?"

"I don't care if Blake's a faunus, she's still Blake and they both go well together…just like us."

I climbed onto the bed with her, she shifted a bit to her left so I can have some space "Your right, we do go well together." I replied.

I looked at her for a while, and then I pressed my lips against hers. She moaned by the contact, it was only for a few seconds and then I pulled away with a smile. Ruby looked at me with eyes of joy and shock "Weiss…" was all that came out of her mouth.

We stared at each other for a while until Yang and Blake came back, both with a blush on their faces. "We're back!" Yang announced. The blonde looked at us for a while in shock, I forgot that she only saw Ruby and I once sleeping together so I guess she still hasn't gotten used to that.

"Um…can you stop looking at us sis, your making us uncomfortable?" Ruby asked and began to have red on her cheeks.

Yang's shocked expression was replaced by a smile that was slowly forming on her face "Your growing up so fast Ruby." She said.

Ok, now this is making me uncomfortable.

* * *

**That's the chapter for today guys, I don't know when I'll continue my Last of Us + RWBY crossover but I'm going to be busy since I have to finish my science fair project.**

* * *

**So you guys will know, tomorrow, I will not release a chapter because I need to finish some homework for school because my break is over and I will maybe not have time this week to make any chapters…sorry but I have to raise my grades or I'm screwed for the school year. :( **


	10. Chapter 10: A Horrible Night

**Apparently, I have time to make a chapter so here is Chapter 10….**

**(WARNING) This chapter contains a bit of violence and there WILL be sexual themes so that's out there. DON'T say I didn't warn you….**

* * *

** Weiss **

I was restless…not able to sleep even though I was sleeping with the warmth of Ruby next to me which made me feel better but I don't like what happened at all today and for the last few days. We went to sleep after Yang and Blake came back, everyone softly snored or breathed a bit too loudly and I was starting to get annoyed of it.

After a while, I couldn't stand it anymore and softly whispered to myself "Ok, I can't stand it anymore; I'm just going to take a walk." Making sure I didn't wake up the little red and black haired girl, I slowly got out of bed and tip-toed out of the room. There was no one around and the hallway was barely lit which I liked for some reason whenever I get up late at night. I was in the nightgown I had worn the first night I came to Beacon…the night I began to get annoyed of Ruby because of her childish antics. The light at the nearby window showed barely anymore light than what was already lit.

When I was already far enough from my team's room, I began to talk to myself about the things that recently happened "I don't care if she didn't want me to get involved, I'll protect her in any way I can." Who was I talking about, Ruby of course. She didn't want me to get hurt but I don't care for myself as long as she is ok…I don't even know how I'll react if she was at the brink of death again like the last time. After a while of roaming through the quiet and dark hallways, I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around quickly and realized that no one was there "Who's there?" I called out quietly but no response, it has to be someone playing around with me so I continued walking. Then I heard them again after a while of silence but it sounded more like running which alerted me a lot more but not enough to be prepared against what happened next.

I turned around immediately but something like a cloth was pressed up against my nose, it felt a bit wet and I sniffed a little bit of it, which was a mistake to make. The tiny bit of liquid on the cloth was a sort of drink that made me feel numb…then I was picked up by someone. I was defenseless since I didn't bring Myrtenaster with me, I kicked and punched with the strength I had but it was ineffective against the person who was my kidnapper. There was no one around to help me; I have to think of something fast before he gets out of Beacon with me. That planning immediately changed as he went into a vacant room and threw me on the ground…it was the same man I saw that wanted to kill Ruby, Luke.

I got up but barely since the effects of the liquid I inhaled began to make my legs numb, he looked at me and grinned "I don't think that's a good idea Miss." He said and his smile became more psychotic looking. I swung my fist at him but he simply just grabbed it and pulled me against his chest, fear began to enter my body as Luke smelled me "Looks like I have someone to play with tonight." His statement made me feel worse…it was just like what happened to me in the past, something that I never wanted to happen to me again.

I struggled weakly but this angered him, I shouted at him "Get off of me!" but he didn't listen.

* * *

**THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING, after crossing this, there is no turning back…this is where it gets violent and sexual**

* * *

"Your mine now girl." He began to suck on my neck with his lips, making me moan and then whimper…he's just like the boys at school years ago. Luke pinned me to the ground, his hands pressing down against my arms, making me not able to struggle. His red eyes can be seen easily and all I can see is the fear that he is bringing out to me. He pulled out a knife and slashed at the fabric that covered my body…no…not again.

I shook my body, trying to make him loosen his grab on my arms "NO PLEASE!"

Luke became angered and stabbed my right thigh, making me scream quietly in pain "Try to struggle or call for help, it's going to get worse."

My screams became quieter and what I think everyone that even comes by can only hear the whimpering that escapes my mouth. After a few seconds, I was completely stripped of my clothing, my pale white body shows to the person before me, he chuckled and I knew what was going to happen next…he looked up at me and said in a vilified voice "Oh, the fun I'm going to have with you now."

Tears began to escape my eyes as he sucked on my breasts, making me moan and whimper, I cried for help a few times but it didn't help as he stabbed my arms and other parts of my legs. Luke began to go lower until he was at my vagina…then I closed my eyes, not able to look at what was going to happen next. "Please…stop." I silently whimpered. My eyes stayed shut as I heard his belt come off and the sound of unzipping was heard also, then I felt something warm enter my body. I cried out without caring anymore about the pain he will give me "RUBY! HELP ME!"

* * *

**Ruby **

I heard someone call my name. I got up quickly and ran out of the dorm, not caring about the others waking up. In the dark empty hallways, I heard screams for help they were calls for me "RUBY!" I knew then that it was Weiss, somewhere in the halls being hurt or worse, murdered.

After a few seconds, I barged into a vacant room and realized what was happening in front of me. Weiss was on the ground, naked…bloody and Luke was on top of her. My fear was replaced with anger and I pushed him off before he can finish what he was doing to the girl I love. "GET OFF OF HER!" I shouted, he lied there for a few seconds. He waved like he was saying goodbye and disappeared in a cloud of black. Now I knew what he was doing to Weiss, he was raping her.

She had slashes on her arms and legs which were bleeding slowly now, and her pale white body was showing, her clothing slashed into pieces. "He…he…he" was all Weiss could say.

I placed a finger to her mouth, signaling her to shush "Your alright now, I'll get the others." As if my mind was read, Yang and Blake barged into the room with their weapons out…then they became horrified at Weiss.

"What happened to you?" They both asked horrifically in unison.

I didn't answer their question at all, they understood why. I picked up Weiss and ran in the direction of the infirmary, she was not going to die on me…fear of my murderer was gone. What was replaced with it was pure hatred; I don't want to have fear anymore…that son of a bitch is going down no matter what….

* * *

**I feel so fucking bad for making Weiss just suffer horribly…even more horribly than any of my other stories and I even made her get raped too. :'( I'm such a fucking terrible person.**

**Anyways, tell me if this was too much for you guys…it's supposed to be that way anyways. I'm going to stop writing for a while…this just got me the most, I just want to clear my head before I do anything else on this story. Please send in reviews, it really helps. **


	11. Chapter 11: It's Because of Me

**Ruby **

I sat down next to Weiss who was unconscious now, why did that have to happen to her? That was something that I never thought would happen in my life, it was because of me that she was…I don't even want to say it because it's too painful to bring up what had happened last night in that vacant room. My eyes never closed, I didn't sleep for the whole night…nightmares waited for me there and I didn't want to visit them.

Weiss whimpered in her sleep, trembling and screaming at times, she even shouted "Go away!" at times. After a while, she said something in her sleep that made me break down and it was about me "I just…want to see her again….I want to see Ruby, not die." Tears were uncontrollably coming out of my eyes; Weiss wants to see me again. The doctors sutured her wounds and checked to see if there was any of Luke's seed (AN: seed is another name for semen if you guys didn't know that) inside her. I hoped I got to her in time, hopefully I did but I don't know that yet.

The young doctor with brown hair that took care of me when I was injured came into the room and waited for me to finish, but he knew I can't stop crying. "Miss Rose?"

I looked away from Weiss and turned to him "Is it something about Weiss?" I asked straight out.

He nods "The results came back…you made it in time, there were no traces of semen inside her."

I jumped from my seat and hugged him "Oh thank you so much…I wouldn't know how I will react if it were bad news." He gave me a grin; I turned back and got on Weiss's bed, laying down right next to her.

As soon as she felt my warmth, Weiss slowly opened her eyes and called out to me quietly "Ruby? Is that you?"

* * *

She turned herself around to see me next to her, "Hey Weiss." I replied quietly as she saw me. Weiss and I began to cry and she buried her head into my chest, "I'm so sorry for making him do that to you…I didn't want you to get involved."

Even though she was in my chest, I heard her clearly "It's ok, it's my fault anyways since I made myself get involved and walked out at night." Weiss was looking at me now "But…but he…he-"

I replied before she can say it "I know, but your ok and here now." My lips connected with hers, we forgot about the bad things that happened in those couple of seconds we had. I just wish there was a way I can make it up to her, it didn't feel like it was enough for me to deserve forgiveness. My lips disconnected from Weiss's and murmured softly "I won't let anything like that happen to you again…it was a mistake for me to not notice."

"Can I go back to sleep, I still feel tired?" Weiss asked.

"I'll sleep with you, I didn't sleep at all last night because I was here with you all night and I never fell asleep."

"You did that for me?"

I nod "Yeah, I love you Weiss…I'll do anything to make sure that I'll see you again."

"Thank you Ruby…sweet dreams." I smiled and closed my eyes, I forgot that the young man was still watching us but I didn't care. This moment made me want to make it last until we had to face the world and the man that is currently trying to torture us slowly to our deaths.

* * *

My eyes opened to realize that I was under water that was freezing and running out of air. I swam desperately to the surface as cold water poured into my lungs, slowly drowning. My hands touch a solid surface and I crawl out of the low temperature water, coughing out the water that I accidently breathed in after having no air. I felt snow as I crawled out more and then I stood up to realize that I was where my mother's grave was but it didn't feel right, why was I here and there was no water at the cliff at all? I noticed another grave that was next to hers and I became horrified as I saw the name that was on the tombstone, Weiss Schnee.

She wasn't in a coffin and placed in the dirt for no one to see, Weiss was resting there. I became in denial and shouted "There is no way she died!" I fell onto my knees and stared at her, a bouquet of red and white flowers rested on the resting Weiss…it didn't make any sense, she can't die. I can't accept that at all!

Then I heard the click of a gun behind me, I turned around saw my own self but she was bloody and her clothes were ripped in some places…like she was dead and rose from the grave. "It's entirely your fault Ruby." My other self said in a cold and heartless voice, then she pulled the trigger, making a loud bang and waking me up from what was to me known as a nightmare with a scream.

* * *

Weiss woke up with a jolt and sat up, trying to comfort me with a soft voice "Shh Ruby, its ok…it was just a dream."

I couldn't help but just snap at her "It wasn't one to me! Damn it Weiss, after what you had to go through last night, I just can't stop thinking that it will be because of me you'll die! I just can't stress that Weiss! It's too much for me to know that I'm the one that's putting you in danger…the one I love!" Weiss didn't say anything but stare at me in shock, she never saw me snap before. "I'm sorry for taking my stress out on you." I said quietly enough for her to hear.

Weiss put me in a hug and replied in a sweet and quiet voice "It's ok; I understand what you are going through." I wrapped my arms around her after a while; I just want the both of us to stay together, but this problem might split us. There has to be a way to end it…there has to be….

* * *

**I'm sorry about the last chapter if that sexual moment made you (the reader) upset. I thought I was going to need a longer time to recover but I guess not. Red like Roses almost has 10,000 viewers in total and that makes me cry, were at 9,974 viewers right now after publishing this and I just feel like giving you guys some more content tomorrow, I'm going to try to make two chapters for this story or make one chapter for my crossover fan-fic and one for this one, I don't know yet but I want to thank you guys for supporting me this far. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Sorry

**Ok guys…I am seriously just happy about a milestone that I just reached on my first story (Red like Roses). 10,000 viewers…how fucking happy I am is just undescribed, I hope I can do this but I'm going to release 2 chapters tonight and I hope I can do both of them in the time frame I now have. Enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for helping me realize that I can seriously do this….**

* * *

**_A few days later…._**

* * *

** Ruby **

I walked out the front of the infirmary with Weiss in a wheelchair, she was stabbed in the thighs and that meant she couldn't walk for at least two days from now since she was being treated with antibiotics and other medical tools.

I couldn't help but ask Weiss how she's holding up "How are you feeling right now Weiss?"

She looked dead when she replied to my question "Broken…scared…hopeless."

Weiss is definitely scaring me now and what she is saying does not make it any better on my end. I think I know the reason, what she had to go through was traumatic and something that could not be forgotten for a long time. My mind was still haywire after the events, thoughts flying and bouncing around, it was seriously not helping either. "Weiss, just admit it was my fault…I should have not went to sleep so I would've just went with you to make sure your safe." I told straight out.

Weiss looked up at me who was strolling through the gardens and to our dorm and replied "Ruby, stop blaming yourself for what happened to me. I should be the one saying sorry anyways since I did walk out of the dorm in the middle of the night and alone." I guess she's right on that part since the heiress herself just walked out while I was sleeping but I can't just snap at her for doing something that could've made her get killed or-I'm not going to say that. The last few days were just horrifying to me. When Weiss goes to sleep, I just can't help but think she died without me noticing in her sleep…I even woke her up to see if she did do that. Professor Ozpin understood my caring for the white-haired girl and gave my teachers an excuse that I'm taking care of her while she's recovering and need's some time alone.

I looked up at the sky that had white falling from it and felt the cold snow fall lightly onto my cheeks. "I'll find a way soon."

"Find a way for what?" Weiss asked.

"Find a way to make us not worry anymore and go back to our normal lives, I want to take him down and throw him into a fire." I replied. She knew who I meant and I know that asshole will burn until he's a pile of ashes.

"I know you'll find it soon, but let's try to stay alive until that time comes." I nod in agreement; I want to stay alive until I will see the day.

* * *

Blake and Yang didn't visit Weiss in their spare time at all so I expected them to be crazy worried when I walked in with her, and was I right. They dropped everything and didn't care about what they were going to do and put her in a group hug. Blake was worried more than Yang and just asked in a terrified voice "Oh my god Weiss, I heard about what happened, are you ok?!"

It took a while for me to calm them down and after explaining what the doctors said, Yang was relieved and replied "Thank god, I don't want Weiss to have a kid from a psycho." I looked at Yang and my joyful expression became sorrowful. What if it was my big sister that got raped instead of Weiss? Would we even talk to each other after something like that? Ah, what the hell am I thinking, just look on the bright side Ruby…Weiss is alright and everyone else did not get hurt either.

* * *

My mind began to clear and I collapsed on the bed after days of not sleeping, my brain felt dead and I just want to rest and calm down for once. I told Blake and Yang to take care of Weiss while I'm sleeping, they didn't argue and went straight to, what I think it is really, babysitting her. My body felt heavy and when I woke up, I looked at the time to see that it was only for a few hours I slept, or was it.

I landed on the ground perfectly and noticed Weiss was walking around like she healed pretty fast. "Hey Weiss, what's today?" I asked her.

She hugged me and this made me confused, but her answer pretty much cleared it out "You dolt! You were sleeping for two days straight! What were you thinking!?"

I began to twiddle with my fingers "I'm really, really sorry but I felt so tired from taking care of you…I didn't sleep for days so please just cut me some slack."

Weiss realized what I just said and calmed down "You should have told me before I yelled into your face Ruby, don't worry me like that again."

"Ok, I won't." Her expression looked like she was trying to hide something so I asked "Is there something wrong Weiss?"

Now she was troubled "No, no, everything's fine…just happy to see that your awake."

I gave her a look of suspicion and replied "Um, ok."

I turned away from her and walked into the bathroom, and then I heard something behind me. My eyes darted up at the mirror fast but not fast enough and a cloth was put on my face, covering it. I began to felt drowsy and my struggling began to slow down, the last thing I saw was Weiss with tears in her eyes and saying "I'm sorry, I just want you to be safe." repeatedly. My thoughts afterwards were just horrified, why did she do that?

* * *

**Pretty crazy plot twist, yeah I know. I don't think I'll have time to write another chapter tonight so I'll just make two chapters tomorrow. We're nearing the end of the story, just 4-6 more chapters left and that ends the story on a happy or sad note. After finishing this, I'm going to try to continue The Day of Tomorrow but it is seriously hard to type the next chapter. See you guys later. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Deal

**Alright, I'll try to take my time while trying to finish this quickly since I don't have much time left when I began to type this story up….**

* * *

**_Weiss, an hour ago before Ruby wakes up…._**

I walked back to the dorm after buying some food from the Vale Supermarket (AN: did you guys hear that from a story I made?). When I opened the door, the bags I was holding fell to the ground and made a loud noise. The same man from that night was sitting on Ruby's bed, caressing her hair and chuckling silently, it was Luke.

I quickly pulled out Myrtenaster and pointed the tip of the blade at him "What are you doing here Luke?!" I asked in angst.

He noticed me and dropped down from her bed "Oh, I was waiting for you, I want to make a deal." Luke said, replying to my question.

"No deals, not after what you did to me."

"Your still holding that against me, I thought you would be over that by now…this deal is something that I know you won't turn down."

I don't know why but I believed him and holstered my weapon "What's the deal?" I asked.

"It's simple, bring Ruby to me because I need to do one thing and I can't do it without her help…then I won't try to hunt both of you down anymore. Isn't that what you both want…a way to end the torture I gave both of you? Well, it's here and it may be your last chance and then it's gone forever, deal?"

Damnit, how did he know? Oh wait, of course we would because were scared to death right now to get killed by this psycho. I looked up at Ruby who was sleeping peacefully on her bed; she would want to do this if it were me instead of her who was sleeping. I agreed "Deal."

* * *

He smiled and explained to me what I got to do "Ok, when you get her, I don't care how, to come along with you, meet me at the abandoned warehouse a few blocks away from the Vale General Hospital."

Luke opened the window but before he could jump or whatever he was going to do, I said to him "You better not pull a trick on me."

"I won't, promise." I don't trust him but I gave him the benefit of the doubt, I'll do anything to keep Ruby safe. My eyes looked over to a bottle of chloroform and I noticed that Luke almost subdued me with that. I pulled out a handkerchief from my bag and poured the right amount of the aesthetic liquid on it. Then I hid it in my pocket and waited for Ruby to wake up….

* * *

**_Present time…. _**

Ruby stopped trying to struggle against my grab, then she stopped moving, I know now that she's unconscious. I whispered into her ear "I'm sorry," and carried her out of the dorm. Before I completely moved out into the hallway, I peeked left and right to see if Blake or Yang were there, it was empty, and that's good so I wouldn't have to make an explanation about carrying around an unconscious fifteen-year-old. I ran as fast as I could towards the meeting location, I got a bad feeling about this.

It was snowing outside, but I wasn't wearing my winter clothing so I was freezing a bit. There was no backing away, he made a deal that I just have to accept, I have to see this but I don't know if he was lying. I ran across the street in town towards a metal abandoned warehouse, the words on the sign were faded out and there was a huge banner saying that it was closed. This must be the one; I opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

There was a spotlight in the middle of the large, empty room and a chair was there. "I guess I just put her there then." I said quietly to myself and began walking towards it.

I placed Ruby on the chair and then Luke appeared out of nowhere, "I see you did your part of the deal but you should know not to trust psycho's Weiss."

Two thugs grabbed me from behind and began to drag me away, I try to get off of their holds but they were too strong for me. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted in angst. I made threats to Luke as he got more distant "YOU DARE HURT HER, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

One of the thugs decided he had enough and shouted "Shut up!" Then he smacked me in the head with his fist, making me go unconscious. I made a mistake, and I might pay the price for doing that…that price is one life, and that life is Ruby, the love of my life. If they dare lay a finger on her, they're going to die gruesomely….

* * *

**That's the chapter guys, I might not be able to make a chapter tomorrow but it may happen, it's just in between no and yes right now.**


	14. Chapter 14: Just Like How It Started

**Ruby**

My eyes slowly opened, vision blurry, everywhere around me was dark. _Where am I? _I thought in worry, and then I remembered what happened back at the team dorm with Weiss. She said it was to keep me safe or was it something else, I don't know, my memories were fuzzy when the cloth was placed on my face. My vision was better now but there was a circle of light around me, anywhere after was darkness.

Someone appeared out of nowhere, then I barely noticed I was in a chair with my wrists and legs tied up with rope, that means what happens next won't be good. I heard a voice that made me realize what I was thinking is true "Thought you can find a way to kill me little rose?" That voice belonged to Luke.

I had no more fear of him, just pure hate because of what he did to Weiss. "I'm going to kill you Luke." I replied in a cold voice.

"Don't you think your exaggerating a little bit too much Ruby?" He asked sarcastically. "I thought you would be scared for your life right now since I do have you trapped in a chair with nowhere to run, face it, your dead."

"I don't think that's entirely true, I have no more fear of you now, I just want to see you bleeding to death and burning into a pile of ashes." I replied.

Luke chuckled which seemed to make me a bit confused, "I don't think you would want to kill me if you want to see her again."

"Wait, who's her?" I asked confusingly.

His smile became the same psychotic smile he gave me a week or two ago and then he turned around and shouted to the darkness "Bring the girl!"

* * *

Thugs in suits, with black ties brought a bloody and unconscious girl with white hair and then placed her gently on the ground in front of me to see. The girl was Weiss, she had a saddened expression on her face and there were tears as if they just did it recently. My eyes darted up towards Luke and his men, my thoughts became gruesome. I'm going to rip them into pieces when I get out of this chair. My anger made me want to get out of the chair as I tried to free my hands and legs from the ropes that held me down. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted in a vilified voice and continued trying to break free.

The chair fell down hard and smashed into tiny pieces of wood, I guess the wooden chair was really old then. The thugs backed away in horror as I stood up, trying to untie the rope that was still on me even though there were no restrictions to my movement now. Luke stared at them in disbelief and shouted to them in a commanding voice "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET HER!"

I was actually not prepared to fight anyone, I was still wearing my pajamas and I don't have Crescent Rose right now. The thugs began to run towards me; it seems that they don't have any weapons but their fists either. Time slowed down, the feeling of adrenaline hitting me, I'm useless without my weapon but I can't complain about that or I'll die. I looked at my surroundings and then on the ground where my chair once stood, there was two long pieces of wood and I know they will break after one use.

I began to strategize for the first time _the wood breaks after one hit so I have to make the blows to both of the thugs powerful enough to knock them out and become efficient so I won't waste too much energy. _There's no other option, I picked up a piece of wood and then time became normal again. The first thug comes, he looked nervous but he kept his composure. He tries to punch me but I simply punched him in the nuts which made me think of the stupid humor Yang will have if she heard that I punched a guy there, used both of my hands, and swung the wood onto his head.

* * *

I looked down at the unconscious man and he's bleeding from the back of his head where the wood struck at. Then I looked up to get punched in the face by the confident looking thug, his smirk made me angry. I combat rolled away from him, picked up the next long piece of old wood and struck him in the face like I was playing baseball.

The adrenaline stopped pumping into my body since there was no more action and I became exhausted. Then I heard whimpering and Weiss calling to me weakly and painfully "Ruby?" I turned myself around where she was but her body was not on the ground, she was kneeling on the ground with a pistol behind her head. Tears came out of her eyes as she called out to me again "Ruby, I'm so sorry."

It was Luke with the gun behind Weiss's head, he gave me a smirk and said "Now I remember this one time years ago, one of my men told me that one of us made you cry by doing this. Don't you remember Ruby…when your mother died to protect you?"

My fists clenched at my sides, I took one small step and stopped as Weiss said "Don't make him anger you, remember what's at stake."

Weiss is right, if I try to get close then he'll shoot her, but if I surrender…memories of that one dark night flickered in mind, I'll die if I surrender. She promised me that she will not die because of me, I made her promise and I'm willing to die rather than make her die in front of me. I fell on my knees and looked down at the ground, "I surrender." I said quietly.

Luke chuckled "Oh isn't this one plot twist, little rose surrenders. Well, I guess your girlfriend doesn't matter anymore since your offering yourself." He kicked Weiss over to the side and aimed his gun at me from the same place. "I guess this is where it ends, I win after all these years."

I looked at Weiss for one last time and muttered "Goodbye," to her.

She shouts as he slowly pulls the trigger to my end "RUBY NOOOOO!"

* * *

Then I heard a bang instead of a click, I fell down to the ground and realized that the shot didn't kill but wounded me. Luke began to laugh more than chuckle "Did you think I was going to kill you that easily?" He asked in a menacing voice.

I screamed in pain as I felt the bullet wound on my chest, I shook violently because I can't take the pain, this is the first time I have ever been shot and it was not great. Weiss stared in horror and passed out. Luke walked over to me and pressed his foot against my chest, making it hurt a lot more "Did I ever tell you that I would know your end when you're a bloody pulp?" He asked. It hurts…so badly, worse than the other encounters that injured me in my whole life. "When I'm done with you, I'll place you at the front door of your dorm for your sister to see." That's when the torturing started, he stomps me over and over again on my chest, laughing louder than ever in a vilifying manner.

I grunt, groan and whimper at the hits that were dealt, and then he moved on to cutting me "PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS SO BADLY!" I shouted to him but he didn't listen. He made lacerations, big and small everywhere on my body, the blood slowly pouring out. My tears become a light red as my life began to fade away. I was so desperate to stop the pain; I called for my sister "YANG! MAKE HIM STOP!"

Luke replied to my calling for help "It's no use little rose, no one's coming to save you now." I began to hang by a thread, then he stopped and crouched to where I can see him despite my vision darkening "You know what, I'll give them a bonus, I'll just kill you and then Weiss so I can take both of you back and make them know that love can also kill anyone."

Then he stabbed my chest…ending my life….

* * *

**DON'T you start sending in hate reviews because Ruby died just now! Just read Chapter 15 when it comes out before you do that or I will seriously get pissed off and actually kill off Ruby permanently! You'll know what I mean by permanent when the next chapter comes out…don't make me change my mind.**


	15. Chapter 15: It Ends Here

**Weiss**

My eyes slowly opened, the pain is still great but I didn't care at all. The only thing that I care right now is Ruby…seeing her getting shot and screaming in pain made me faint. What happens next is something that I have to hope turned out to be a good outcome. What I saw before my eyes was not the outcome I was expecting.

Ruby lied down on the ground, lifeless, and then I noticed the knife lodged on her chest. My eyes widened and I began to breath heavily, despite the pain all over my body, I stood up and walked slowly over to Ruby and called out to her quietly "Ruby, are you awake?" No response, I was denying what I was seeing right before me…I knelt down beside her and shook her softly with my hands "Please wake up Ruby, your worrying me." By now, she would open her eyes instantly but they stay closed, not showing the silver color of her eyes. I put both of my hands on the knife and pulled it out with all the strength I had left. It pulls out smoothly and quick, then when I looked at it…my eyes immediately began to rain tears, Ruby's blood was on the blade. I put her in a tight embrace and my crying became loud "Please come back Ruby! I don't want to be alone!" I didn't want to let her go, she was dead but I didn't care at all, she was so full of energy and happy but now she felt cold and there was no whining nor motivation coming from her. The darkened place was silent and the only thing that can be heard was my sobs.

* * *

**Ruby **

I went slowly towards the light. I'm gone, I'm dead, there's no going back.

I stared at a woman who looked familiar in a white cloak, was my mother? As I got closer, she greeted me "Hello Ruby." It was my mother.

My eyes widened in surprise, tears began to fall from my eyes, it's glad to see her again "Mom!" I shouted and ran into her arms, we put each other in a tight embrace, it's like I forgot everything that happened so far, except for three people I knew…Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

She noticed my saddened expression and asked "Is there something wrong?"

I wouldn't hide anything from my mother so I just told her the truth "Well, there is just this one girl…"

She interrupted me before I can finish "You mean Weiss Schnee?"

This made me suspicious "Wait, how do you know it was Weiss Schnee I was talking about?"

"I sometimes watch over you to see how your doing. By the way, I'm so proud of you for getting into Beacon at such a young age."

"Thanks mom, but doesn't that mean you saw-"I stopped, I don't want to remind her of what happened to me before. The moments came back to me…everything up to this point came back to me. I died; Weiss is next…I hate just being here knowing that she will die slowly despite being reunited with my mother.

She knelt down and looked at me with her silver eyes; her white hair in her hood looks perfect and beautiful. "Yes, I did…if only I was there for you to protect you. Ruby, you may be a fighter but mommy needs to step in sometimes to protect her little girl."

After all these years, she still thinks I'm her little girl, "Thanks mom but there has to be a day where I have to grow up…but I'm here now with you." Just being here in what I'm thinking is heaven for a few minutes; I already miss my friends and my sister.

She gave me a smile and read my mind as she asked "You want to go back do you?"

I sighed and nod in agreement, there's no use in lying if she knows. "I just don't want to leave them alone and let them suffer; we have to finish this mom before everyone, including Yang, dies." For some reason, I felt like she won't understand what I'm trying to say.

My mother hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear "Then I guess you better get going then."

"But how, I'm dead?"

"Don't worry, let me handle this." She touched my cheek with the palm of her hand and began to speak in an ancient language. When she stopped and stared at me, I was glowing white, she pecked my cheek with her lips and said "Go back to them…they need you."

Everything began to fade until there was nothing but whiteness.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, my breaths becoming louder, there was no more pain. I was being tightened by something and I noticed it was Weiss putting me in a tight embrace. I called out to her softly "Weiss." The sobs that I was hearing became quieter and then a pair of blue eyes met my silver eyes.

Weiss was still bloody but as I wrapped my arms around her, she began to heal "Ruby?" she called back.

"It's me Weiss…I won't leave you anymore." Her tears of sadness became tears of joy, she went through so much for me and right now, it's my time to protect her. Luke was watching the whole time, his anger became stronger as I unwrapped my arms from Weiss, my body still glowed white and stood up to face him. "It looks like I'm back." I said to him.

A knife was in the grip of one of his hands and then he replied "It doesn't matter, your still going to die."

Weiss was now able to stand, I shouted at her "Get out of here Weiss! I'll finish him once and for all!"

She was hesitant and shouted at me "But what about you!?"

"I'll meet up with you later at Beacon…GO!" Weiss runs and gets out the back door, it was just me and Luke now…no one else. I turned back to him and I gave him a smirk "I've been waiting for this."

"This will determine what will happen, no running away…it ends here." Luke replied and we stared at each for one of us to make the first move. It was quiet, then he began to dart towards me and swung his knife but my newfound power made me feel agile and stronger. I block the knife with my hand, I'm surprised that it didn't cut me, I punched him in the arm and then he dropped it. My feet kicked it away to the opposite corner of the room, now we are both even.

He did the first blow by punching me in the face but I stayed strong, my fists flew into his gut at lightning speed, jabbing him at least ten times and I punched him in the jaw. Luke stumbles back from the blows that were made, he became infuriated and began coming at me with a faster speed. His anger makes him more clear-focused, I swung my right fist but he grabs it, and then punches me in the gut hard. I took a few steps back and one knee fell into the ground, then I stood back up and continued on.

* * *

It continues on like this, we both deal blows to each other after one of us punches the other until I became tired first. My white glow flickers and then I felt tired. Luke took advantage of this and uses the heel of his shoe to force me down into the ground by kicking my back. There is no time for resting, I try to get back up but he grabs me and turns me around so I can face him. He begins punching me in the face with his fists which were now bleeding. I tried to block him but I was getting weaker. After he thinks he's had enough, Luke grabbed me and began dragging me with him to get his knife. As he was dragging me, he says in angst "You caused too much trouble already…it's time you die." I kicked and screamed but that didn't do anything. He throws me into the ground and gets his knife, I'm unable to stand because I'm bruised too much on my legs. Luke comes back, uses both of his hands and began to push it down towards my chest but I quickly grabbed the knife and tried to push it away from me.

Despite my strength, the knife still descends slowly to my chest, I began to start breathing heavily in fear, this may be my true end. Then I heard a gunshot from the same gun he used on me.

Luke stopped trying to kill me and then he fell into the side, then I noticed the blood all over me and the bullet hole in his head. I turned around and saw Weiss standing there with a gun in her hands that were now trembling violently. She froze in fear but her hands still trembled, she saved my life….

* * *

**I'm not particularly good at making fight scenes in a written form so sorry if that battle sucked to some of you all. Two more chapters left…and then this story will close. I can't believe were already close to the end. :(**


	16. Chapter 16: The Nightmare's Over

**Ruby **

Weiss realizes what she did as she looked at the gun in her hands and threw it to the wall on my right. She falls on her knees, buries her face with the palms of her hands, and begins to sob. I realized now that she never killed a human being before.

Despite my injuries, I limped towards her and knelt down in front of her. I told her "Weiss…look at me." She looks up, tears were falling from her cheeks slowly as she stared at me. I never did this kind of comforting before, when you kill a human for the first time, even if they were evil. "He was trying to kill us Weiss. I know you had to do it and it may seem horrible but you can pull through this, move along and forget that you did that."

* * *

Weiss shook her head and replied "I can't Ruby, I just shot him…I never killed a person before and I had to now. His blood is on my hands, and it seems stupid of me to get worked up because of him, but-"

I placed my finger over her lips and shushed her "Remember, he was bad…don't kill a human unless he/she is bad or they tried to kill us. Okay?"

Weiss began to calm down, her hands not trembling anymore, her sobs stop "Ok Ruby…okay."

Moonlight went through the windows of the abandoned warehouse; it was nighttime which meant we were here for a long time. I stood up and said "Well, we should go…Yang and Blake might be worried right about now." Weiss looked up at the windows and noticed what I meant; they would be beyond worried since we've been out since this morning.

* * *

I walked over to the double doors at the front and put both of my hands on both of the handles. Before I can open them, Weiss shouted "Wait!" I took both of my hands off of the handles, turned and stared at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Weiss?" I asked, curious at what she was going to ask.

"Please be honest Ruby…do you still love me after what I did to you?"

I stood there in silence, still staring at Weiss who stared back…waiting for an answer. Part of me feels angry at her and regretful to love her, but that's not what it should be. But I know there is something else deeper inside me, understanding, forgiving. It doesn't matter if she took me to my killer to protect the both of us, plus she would've done anything to protect me. I finally decided on what I was going to say "I still love you Weiss. I understand why you had to do it, that makes me know that you'll do anything to keep me safe…your like my mother, caring, loving, and protecting to the people you know and care for. I forgive you Weiss."

Her blue eyes widened, she ran to me and wrapped her arms around me "Thank you so much Ruby, I thought you wouldn't forgive me at all."

I got out of her embrace and replied with a smile "Let's get out of here shall we?" Before I can walk back to the doors, my legs gave way and I fell to the floor.

Weiss offered me a hand, "Here, put your arm over my shoulder." I did what I was told, and then we finally walked out of the nightmare that we can't forget, forever.

* * *

**Weiss**

It was becoming difficult to carry Ruby over my shoulder so I began to carry her in a bridal kind of way.

Ruby tugged at my shoulder which got my attention "What is it Ruby?" I asked.

She looked at me and asked "Can I go to sleep?"

I gave her a grin and I replied "Sure Ruby, you need some rest."

"But I can't sleep for some reason even though I'm tired; can you sing me a lullaby?"

It was a sudden request which made me stop sprinting; it's been a while since I ever sang to anyone that would actually care to listen. "Okay, I'll try." I still remember part of a song that made me feel like right now is the time to do it. I found a nearby bench and I sat down, Ruby lied her head down on my thighs while the rest of her body rested on the shiny mahogany wood of the bench…then I began to sing with an angelic voice.

* * *

_When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see _

_I'll ask you to fly away with me _

_Until the stars all fall down _

_They empty from the sky _

_But I don't mind _

_If you're with me, then everything's_ _alright_

**(AN: If you want to know what the song is, the song is called Everything's Alright by Laura Shigihara from the To The Moon OST)**

* * *

I heard Ruby softly say thank you and then she began to sleep. Instead of continuing my path back to Beacon, we stayed at that one bench and both went to sleep…peacefully despite the light snow falling. Everything just felt peaceful in that moment, like so much weight has been lifted off my shoulders. When I opened my eyes, the sun greeted me and so did Ruby who was looking at me with a smile on her face. I forgot how beautiful she looked with no scars or bruises but how did she heal that fast?

Before I can ask, she began to speak for me "Sh, don't ask…just enjoy this moment, with each other." Snow still falls lightly from the sky; everything will be alright for the both of us now.

* * *

She sat down on the opposite side of the bench but began to scoot closer to me. When she was close enough, we slowly moved our lips towards each other…then they connected and they didn't disconnect for a long time.

* * *

**I like to ask the readers or anyone from the community who does fan-art for RWBY to do a favor for me. If you do fan-art, can you please make the art for the last two paragraphs…I just want to see how Ruby and Weiss will look like if they were sitting on a bench when the sun rises, the snow falls, and they connect their lips. Please…I just really want to see it, if some of you guys do it, please PM me on this site and I'll tell you my email so you can send it to me.**

**Just one more chapter to go…tomorrow will end this story on a happy and peaceful tone.**


	17. Epilogue: Everything's Alright

**This is it guys, the end of A Rose Fallen…enjoy this epilogue and maybe, just maybe I might be able to start the next story tonight, also, this chapter may be shorter than the other chapters….**

* * *

**_A month later…._**

Green surrounds us, the tall, white-tipped grass that pushes towards the direction of the cool breeze. A girl with white hair and a side ponytail sat next to me and looked at the sun that was rising slowly. The nightmare was finally over…the problem that my mother didn't solve was solved after so long.

The calm girl that sat next to me held my hand "Is it really over?" She asked.

I turned to stare at her, the ocean blue eyes that stared back at my silver eyes, and then I nod in confirmation "It's over Weiss." I replied.

Weiss was the girl that was sitting next to me, the one that stuck with me to make it through the nightmare I had months ago…those events that happened one month is something that can't be forgotten, the pain and suffering we both went through during that time can't be forgotten. She let go of my hand and rested her head on my right shoulder "I didn't think we would make it, that I would lose you or you would lose me." Weiss said softly.

I caressed her white, smooth hair "You almost lost me Weiss, I'm sorry for that."

Tears ran down my cheeks but no sound was made to let her know I was crying "But your still here Ruby, your still alive. Back at the warehouse, when I thought you died, I couldn't face that reality…I kept thinking you were sleeping, but in reality, you were lifeless with a blade lodged in your chest. Now that your back, I don't ever want to lose you."

The sun still rose, halfway through the horizon. I found out that Blake and Yang were dating since my older sister told me a week ago, I didn't disagree with her decision even though she did with me and Weiss but I congratulated her for finally finding the person she wants to be with. Everything was going back to normal, I had no more nightmares of my mother and Luke… they became happy dreams with my team. There was nothing I feared anymore, my path is no longer covered in darkness.

* * *

The cliff we sat close to had a grave, it was my mothers, even though I got over her death, I still visited her once a month. The wind began to blow in the direction of the grave, then a woman in a white cloak appeared out of nowhere next to the grave…was it my mother? I thought I was imagining it but Weiss was staring in awe, "Who are you?" She asked curiously.

We both stood up and looked at the woman, when she turned around, I couldn't miss the white hair that was the same style as mine and the silver eyes that stared at both of us. "I don't think you may know this but I'm Ruby's mother." She replied.

Weiss looked at me and said "I thought your mother is dead."

"Me too Weiss." I stood, still wondering how she was here. "How are you here mom?" I asked.

She didn't answer but replied "You'll know later, I'm not supposed to say it but I wanted to see you again after we were reunited up there."

Weiss looked at me in horror "You died?!" She asked, horrified.

I nod, "My mother gave me another chance to live, I just wish I can repay you mom."

My mother looked at me and smiled "You don't need to, just make me proud." She turned and looked at Weiss "So, you must be Weiss Schnee?" Weiss nods in agreement "Can you do me a favor?" Weiss's expression did not change but it was calm, she didn't say anything but nod in agreement. "Please take care of Ruby for me, make sure she gets the love, caring, and protection that she deserves. You two will be great together, also Ruby..." I turned to look at her "I hope you two actually get married."

* * *

My eyes widened in surprise "W-what?!" I stuttered.

"C'mon, I know you want to marry her…just do it."

I began to blush, how did she know I wanted to marry Weiss? Well, there is no turning back from this. I turned around, knelt down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring "Weiss?" I called. She began to rain tears of joy, and then I said the words that I thought I wouldn't say for a few years "Will you marry me?"

After a moment of silence, she finally said "Yes."

I slipped the ring and then burst with joy "That's great! Thank you so much Weiss!" My mother watched me with a smile. I put Weiss in a tight embrace, maybe too tight since she was struggling to get off of my hold.

"Ruby, can you get off of me…your crushing my ribs?"

"Oh sorry." I stopped putting her in an embrace and then gave out a nervous laugh. I ran towards my mom after and put her in an embrace "Thank you so much mom!"

"Your welcome Ruby…" She looked up at the sky and her joyful expression became a depressed expression "I gotta go Ruby."

She kissed my forehead and stood up "Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

She replied with a smile "I'll see you at your wedding my little red rose."

I smiled, and then she disappeared into the snowy forest.

Weiss put a hand on my shoulder "So am I known as Weiss Rose now?" she asked with a smile.

I kissed her cheek and replied "Ruby Rose and Weiss Rose."

* * *

**I just noticed the epilogue has so much dialogue...**

**Hey everyone, well the story is now drawn to a close. I'm saddened that I have to end the story here but maybe somewhere next year, I'll revisit this story and make a sequel for it, thank you for whoever took their time to read this whole story. I won't be taking a break from writing but I might start my new story tonight or tomorrow. For now, see you guys later. **


	18. Final Thoughts

This is going to be a different Final Thought's since I want to talk about how I actually came up with this story in the first place.

First off, I want to say that it went well for my first M rated story so yippee but I still felt bad for some parts of some chapters I made for them. Thank you guys for supporting it; even though I was thinking that a weird idea wouldn't do well.

Now...how did I come up with this story? Well, it was late at night and I was talking to Yamiya Evans about something (forgot what it was about) and before I went to sleep (it was probably 1 or 2 AM), I came up with this idea that someone ruined Ruby's past and now he/she is going to kill her...but it got tweaked a lot along the way and then BOOM! A Rose Fallen was made...it was a pretty funny story and I wish I remembered everything about it but that was how it was made...seriously.

Well alright everyone...take care and I'll see you guys in the next Final Thought's segment or chapter or whatever. XD


End file.
